My Guardian Angels
by Kokuyoseki Princess
Summary: After rescuing an old lady and her granddaughter from a fire, 15 year-old Sakura Haruno is given an emerald necklace that will change her life as she knows it.Read and watch as special people guide and protect her from what is now her exciting life.


**A/N**: This is my first chapter so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ...**Why does this thing have to remind me all the time that don't own my beloveds! RAWR!**  
**

_**HEY YOU! NO, NOT YOU! YOU OVER THERE! YEAH YOU! REVIEW!**_

* * *

Silky pink hair flowed and danced around in the air as Sakura stared out of her window, she sighed as the sun went down for the day.

"_Sakura-chan! Are you done packing? We leave tomorrow in the morning, make sure you're ready by then!_" Sakura's mother yelled up the stairs, Sakura replied with a quick yes before grabbing her pitch-dark duffle bag.

She rummaged through the bag until she found what she was looking for; she pulled out a pair of regular black shorts that went up to the middle of her thigh, a black sleeve-less shirt, an army green tank top and other items. She gripped a pair of scissors she had located in one of the side pockets.

She cut three slashes diagonally down the shirt, starting an inch below the chest area and stopping a few inches at the edge of the shirt. She then laid the shorts on her lap as she pulled out bright-colored markers from her bag. She decorated the pants with the markers, making the pants look like a rainbow in the night sky.

She slipped into the transformed clothe, starting with the tank top, before grabbing her fingerless gloves, pulling them onto her hands. Sakura tied her cotton-candy colored hair into a high ponytail, a few strands falling into her face.

Glancing back frequently, she grabbed her duffle bag, pushed open the bedroom window and slid out into the night.

* * *

The rosette took a swig of her water bottle before returning to her stretches.

Now I bet you all were thinking she was some sort of thief or something. Wrong. Haruno Sakura is not that interesting; she's just a girl who favors the color black and loves to do gymnastic. So she comes every night to practice.

Sakura did a round off only to trip over a large twig on the ground.

"Owie!"

Interesting enough? Because that's about it.

* * *

The empty water bottle dangled from the young girl's long fingers as she strode home under the glistening moonlight. As Sakura skipped to the music gliding out of her headphones she noticed something in the distance.

The rosette squinted at the bright orangey thing; recognition dawned on her in about a second. A house was on fire and a very big fire it was.

Sakura panicked, she whipped out her phone only to have it slip through her shaking hands and clatter to the concrete. She scrambled to pick it up and when she finally did she hurriedly typed in her mother's number.

As she waited for her to pick up, Sakura put her long legs to work and sprinted towards the burning house. On the way her mother shortly picked up.

"_Sakura? What are you doing calling me when your just ups-"_

"Mom, this is no going to sound good but I'm not at home. But that's not the point, a house is on fire!" Sakura said quickly, while finally noticing whose house it was. An old lady's whose everyone pronounced crazy because she talked to herself at times.

Sakura would always find herself helping the old woman out, and the woman would always give her things as rewards. The lady's name was Yoru Hariko and she lived with her 10-year old granddaughter.

"_Young lady what- wait a moment, a house is on fire?"_

"Yes! Call the fire department, quick! It's the Hariko household!"

"_Okay okay but Sakura, be careful, don't get anywhere near that fire-"_

"Sorry mom, you know me. NO can do." Sakura pressed the end button and raced towards the gates of the house. She pulled roughly on the gate lock, it wouldn't budge though.

The rosette raised her leg and in a swift movement had the door down in seconds top; she stepped over the gate and dodged grass that was on fire.

Before entering the house, the 15-year old roughly unzipped her duffle bag and yanked out a pink and black hoodie and a bandana then threw the door by the sidewalk signaling to anyone that she was inside.

She wrapped the bandana around her mouth and slipped on the hoodie before rushing to the front door that was on fire.

Like the gate, she threw the door a heavy kick and down it fell off its hinges and on the ground.

As she stepped inside, her eyes darted around stinging slightly because of the gas. Sakura heard yells coming from upstairs and took off up the slightly burning carpeted stairs.

"Hariko-san! Hariko-san, where are you?"

_Left._

A soothing voice rang in her ear, a bead of sweat ran down the pinkette's forehead as she took a left turn towards one of the rooms in the house.

Bingo.

There huddled together was both Yoru-san and her granddaughter, Okami, coughing and holding their sleeves against their mouths. Unfortunately, they were blocked inside of the room because the doorway had collapsed.

And again, Sakura needed to kick something down, by the time this whole thing is over her shoe would be destroyed. The rosette soon heard sirens and guessed that the fire fighters were here by now.

Giving the two a comforting smile," Okay, now to get out of here walking and not in body bags, I'll need you two to stand back."

Slowly, they moved back but carefully to not touch the fire surrounding them. Letting out a huge breathe, Sakura gave the fallen doorway a few kicks and then one last heavy one to do the job. It came down with a loud thud the echoed throughout the burning house.

The fifteen year-old gave a sigh of relief and was about to walk in the room when she heard a crack underneath her. She quickly glanced at the other two females to see them staring at her in horror.

.

_13 year-old Sakura skipped down the sidewalk only to be stopped by Yoru Hariko._

"_Hello Sakura-dear. Lovely day, is it not?" The old woman smiled at her warmly as she pulled out a few weeds from her garden. _

_The rosette politely turned and did a small bow," Good afternoon, Hariko-san. Fixing up your house I see? May I be of help?"_

_She smiled in gratitude," Oh yes, please. What a sweet girl you are, could you help my Mi-chan take a few boxed up to her room. But be careful, the wood is slightly weak by her room. I doubt anything would happen but you know how old this house is, anything is possible."_

"_Sure, Hariko-san."_

_._

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered what Yoru-san had said, she quickly reached out but it was too late.

The floor collapsed from under her and took Sakura with it, a throat-splitting scream left her mouth as she scrambled to grab onto the carpet around her. Her fingers locked on to it tightly, a gift of being double jointed.

The poor Haruno shakily looked under her, the sight sent shivers up her spine. Beneath her looked like a small version of hell itself. Fire was everywhere, it blew in the air and reached up and down as though it was trying to grab her feet and bring her down.

She winced as sparks flew on her legs, burning tiny hairs off. Her fingers slipped a little, bringing her down towards the rumbling fire slowly.

The cotton-candy haired teenager whimpered slightly and tried to pull herself up, but as she did she felt the ground she was holding onto with dear life giving up on her slowly. Sakura glanced up at the two who were still in the room, they looked as though they could collapse any second but still they crawled towards her slowly.

Okami held out her hand, worry stricken in her eyes, "Grab my hand, Sakura-nee chan!" She pleaded to her sister-like figure.

Sakura firmly latched on to the younger's hand and tried to pull herself up before the ground collapsed again. She was fully onto the ground when she heard another crunch, she quickly said," We need to leave now or the whole floor is going to give out under us." Her words were slightly muffled by the bandana wrapped around her mouth.

She slinked against the wall, lighting walked along the hole in the floor. She soon reached the end, and stood by the stairs.

The oldest Hariko insisted her granddaughter to go next but the younger one refused and pushed her grandmother forward slightly.

As soon as the elder was standing by Sakura did the pass way finally give away, separating the two from Okami.

The black-haired child gasped and quickly back up so she wouldn't go down with it. But again, the floor was weak and soon it would fall.

_Jump, hurry._

Again, there was that voice. It gave her confidence in a way for some odd reason.

Sakura fearfully, looked at her and reached out her arms. "Okami! Jump, I will catch you! I promise," she said firmly.

The child sunk to the floor, clutching the wall. She shakily shook her head," I-I can't!"

The rosette shook her head," You can do it! Don't you trust your big sister, I won't let you fall. I promise. But you have to quickly jump if you want to get out of here!"

Okami slowly stood up, her skinny legs shaking. "You promise?" Her voice small and wavering as she looked up at the teenager in fear. Sakura nodded firmly and sung lightly," Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky," holding up her pinky.

Okami smiled lightly and held up her pinky as they did an air pinky promise, but yelped loudly when the floor underneath her went down a little.

Nervous, Okami shifted a bit before she got ready to jump; when she did it was as though the world was in slow motion.

Knees bent, eyes blazing with determination but laced with fear, the 10 year-old sprung in the air, her arms reaching toward the 15 year-old.

Sakura's eyes widened as their fingers brushed each other's; she reached forward and yanked at the girl's arm. Falling backwards, she brought Okami with her. Bringing them both back up, she hurriedly said," Okay, now we have to get out of here, and fast." She looked around, the house wouldn't last long. And neither would they if they didn't get out of there.

Sakura glanced towards where the doorway entrance was supposed to be and guessed that the firemen couldn't get through because of all the fire. And at that moment, Yoru-san collapsed, the smoke sending her into a fit of coughs.

Sakura quickly helped the old lady up while Okami clutched to her side, shaking slightly. The 15 year-old helped the two down the soon to be falling stairs and towards the front door. By the time they reached the front of the house they had dodged all kinds of falling debris.

Above the building flame standing on top of the fallen door were firefighters lined up all around the street, slowly but surely spraying all of the fire.

Coughing, Sakura waved an arm and shouted as loud as she could," In here! We're by the door! Help!" Her vision was getting blurry by the second; the smoke was finally getting a reaction out of her.

Before she knew it, she heard yells and water brushed her stomach and knees. As if that was the signal to come out, she hazily stumbled out of what used to be a beautiful vintage house and onto ash-covered burnt lawn.

She could hear her mother's loud echoing words blaring through her ears but ignored the noise. Paramedics quickly rushed towards the female's sides and aided them. Yoru had passed out while Okami was half-awake.

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself tumbling towards a rock. When she hit the ground, she felt a sharp pain blaze through her head.

And that's when everything went utterly dark.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it. The 2****nd**** chapter should be up soon! =D Thanks for taking a moment out of you time and reading.**


End file.
